Breathe Tonight
by Min Kecil
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah ketika dewa-dewa masih ada. Para dewa yang kuat itu berkelana mengelilingi bumi, memberikan karunianya pada dunia. Akashi Seijuuro, seorang dewa naga tiba di sebuah desa kecil dan seorang remaja laki-laki, Furihata Kouki, dipersembahkan sebagai korban. Seperti itulah jenis cerita yang satu ini. Sebuah cerita lama. [AkaFuri, OS, Sho-ai, AU, M-preg]


**Pairing : AkaFuri || Genre : Romance, Historical || Lenght : One Shot || Warning : BL, shounen-ai, AU, M-preg, animal charateristic, little bit OOC maybe? || Disclaimer : Remake dari manga yaoi yang berjudul "Mauri to Ryuu" karya MOTO Haruhira. Ada perubahan dan tambahan seperlunya. Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. ****_I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun_**** || Summary : Ini adalah sebuah kisah ketika dewa-dewa masih ada. Para dewa yang kuat itu berkelana mengelilingi bumi, memberikan karunianya pada dunia. Akashi Seijuuro, seorang dewa naga tiba di sebuah desa kecil dan seorang remaja laki-laki, Furihata Kouki, dipersembahkan sebagai korban. Seperti itulah jenis cerita yang satu ini. Sebuah cerita lama. **

**No bash. No copas/plagiarism. Don't like, don't read. Don't be silent reader.**

**~Presented by Min kecil~**

Ketika dewa pengelana ada, untuk memperkaya suatu tempat, yang datang ke desa kecil diantara gunung itu adalah naga yang sangat, sangat besar. Demi mendapatkan karunia dari sang dewa, warga desa mengirimkan seseorang untuk dipersembahkan sebagai korban bagi sang dewa. Seperti itulah jenis cerita yang satu ini. Ini adalah sebuah cerita lama. Ya, lama sekali.

.

.

.

Tahun ini musim dingin datang lebih lama dari biasanya. Butir-butir salju tak henti berjatuhan dari langit yang kelabu. Furihata Kouki terus berjalan memasuki hutan, memaksa langkahnya menuju sebuah kuil tua yang ada di dalam hutan. Mengabaikan udara dingin yang menggigit dari balik mantel sederhananya. Ketika akhirnya ia sampai di halaman kuil tua yang tertutup putihnya salju, terlihat seekor naga yang sangat, sangat besar sedang berbaring di bawah pohon yang besar, sebagian tubuhnya berada di dalam lubang pohon yang besar. Tubuh besar naga yang berwarna merah itu terlihat kontras dengan warna putihnya salju disekitarnya. Namun di tempat naga itu berbaring, terlihat rumput-rumput hijau menutupi tanah. Hanya di tempat naga itu berbaring rumput-rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga tumbuh, sementara putihnya salju menutupi tempat disekitarnya. Seolah musim semi datang hanya di satu tempat saja.

_Ah, itu pasti karena kekuatan dewa_, pikir Furihata. Lalu berharap, seandainya musim semi benar-benar datang lebih cepat. Musim dingin tahun ini terasa terlalu lama.

Sang dewa naga, Akashi Seijuuro, mengangkat kepalanya ketika Furihata berhenti satu meter di depannya. Selama beberapa lama naga merah itu memperhatikan remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah yang berdiri di depannya itu, terlihat lemah dan biasa saja. Dan sebuah kain menutupi mata kirinya. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang, jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, sebenarnya terlihat cukup imut. Namun bukan kedatangan remaja laki-laki ini yang diinginkan oleh sang dewa.

"Ganti!" Akashi berkata dengan marah, menatap tajam si remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu. "Aku meminta seorang gadis cantik. Bocah kotor sepertimu seharusnya pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak memanggilmu."

Furihata berjengit ketakutan. Rasanya, ia sungguh ingin pergi namun kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Lalu ia teringat, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa kembali ke desa. Warga desa telah memilihnya untuk menjadi persembahan bagi sang dewa, dan ia telah pasrah jika nanti nasibnya harus berakhir di perut sang dewa naga yang sangat, sangat besar itu. Maka ia menarik nafas sejenak, berusaha mengendalikan ketakutan dan kegugupannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa kembali." Katanya, mencoba terlihat tenang.

"Kembali. Kirimkan seorang gadis." Kata Akashi tidak peduli.

"T-ttidak ada lagi perempuan...di desa. Karena itu aku datang," Furihata mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang naga merah, masih berusaha terlihat tenang. "Karena dewa pengelana seperti dirimu datang jauh-jauh ke sini, orang-orang di desa ingin memberikanmu persembahan, dan aku telah dipilih." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kkumohon, kasihanilah."

Akashi menatap Furihata selama beberapa lama dan menyadari bahwa tubuh remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu gemetar, dan itu bukan karena suhu yang dingin. Remaja laki-laki itu ketakutan namun berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang. Sesuatu yang, entah bagaimana, terlihat lucu bagi Akashi. Biasanya setiap manusia yang melihatnya pasti akan berlari ketakutan. Tidak pernah ada yang berani berbicara dengannya. Namun manusia muda yang kini sedang berdiri menundukkan kepala di hadapannya itu berani berbicara dengannya, meski terlihat jelas dia berusaha keras menekan ketakutannya. Terlihat lucu sekali bagi Akashi.

Bunga-bunga dan rerumputan bermunculan ketika Akashi menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dan berdiri. Ia memandang ke bawah, pada Furihata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak masuk akal," katanya. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis? Lalu siapa yang mendampingi para lelaki di desamu?"

"Itu...aku." Jawab Furihata dengan sedih, membuat Akashi terdiam. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak. Aku yakin bahwa desa akan hancur kelak. Bahkan jika kami memiliki tanah pertanian, tetapi jika tidak ada para pekerja...apa boleh buat."

"Aku mengerti," kata Akashi akhirnya, seraya melangkah mendekati Furihata. Bunga-bunga dan rerumputan bermunculan seiring langkah kakinya. "Anak yang malang."

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, nampak sedikit terkejut memandang sang naga merah yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya—hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa sang dewa naga yang sangat, sangat besar itu memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna—merah dan emas. Terlihat menakutkan, namun juga memukau.

Dan ketika sejenak mata dwi warna dan cokelat itu bertemu, Akashi berpikir, sungguh mata yang indah. Namun sayang, satu mata yang indah itu harus tertutup oleh kain. Itu membuat Akashi menduga, mungkin mata kiri remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu terluka atau sakit?

"Ano..." berpikir jika tiba saatnya sang dewa naga akan memakannya, Furihata tiba-tiba berkata dengan gugup, "Apa—apakah kau ingin aku untuk melepaskan pakaianku?"

"Hn? Untuk apa?" Akashi balik bertanya, menatap Furihata dengan bingung. Lalu membalik tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Pasti dingin. Masuklah ke dalam kuil."

"Uh...um!" Suara Furihata menghentikan langkah Akashi.

Akashi menoleh dan memandang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat bingung itu dengan sikap sedikit tidak sabar. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan memakanku sekarang?" tanya Furihata polos.

Selama beberapa lama Akashi hanya diam memandang Furihata, hingga membuat remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu semakin gugup. Lalu Akashi tersenyum kecil dan membuka mulutnya. Furihata memejamkan matanya, siap untuk dimakan oleh sang naga merah. Namun bukannya dimakan, Akashi justru menggigit ujung pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke dalam kuil tua disamping pohon besar. Aksi sang naga membuat Furihata mengerjap kebingungan.

Akashi memasukkan kepalanya di pintu kuil. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku hanya ingin seseorang untuk kuajak bicara." Katanya pada Furihata yang masih nampak terkejut di dalam kuil. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kou—Kouki. Furihata Kouki." Jawab Furihata.

"Kouki, ya..." kata Akashi tersenyum. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu kuil dan menoleh memandang langit kelabu yang terus menurunkan butir-butir salju tanpa henti. "Pertama, beritahu aku sudah berapa lama turun salju?" tanyanya.

Furihata merangkak keluar dan berhenti di ambang pintu kuil. Ia mendongak, ikut memandang langit yang kelabu. "Ini sudah lama sekali. Tahun ini musim dingin terasa lebih lama dari biasanya." Jawabnya.

Lalu Furihata menoleh menatap sang naga merah. Sejenak ia berpikir dan merasa penasaran. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ano...Kami-sama..." panggilnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Akashi menoleh pada Furihata.

"Silahkan."

"Aku—aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah para dewa juga memiliki nama?"

"Tentu saja, kami para dewa juga memiliki nama. Namaku Seijuuro, Akashi Seijuuro."

**OoOoO**

Dan hidup mereka bersama-sama dimulai. Hal pertama yang Furihata lihat ketika bangun keesokan harinya adalah cahaya matahari. Langit kelabu telah berganti dengan matahari yang cerah. Salju telah mencair dan bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran. Udara yang dingin telah berganti menjadi hangat. Musim dingin telah berganti dengan musim semi. Sebuah keajaiban yang Furihata harapkan kemarin.

Ketika Furihata bertanya pada Akashi mengapa musim dingin telah berganti menjadi musim semi dengan cepat, sang naga merah itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Bukankah kau bilang musim dingin tahun ini sudah terlalu lama?"

Dan Furihata pun tersenyum senang. Kekuatan dewa memang sangat menakjubkan. Dengan segera Furihata beranjak ke sungai untuk memancing, sementara Akashi memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di dalam lubang pohon. Satu jam kemudian Furihata kembali dengan membawa seekor ikan yang besar dalam pelukannya.

"Sei-sama, lihat. Lihat. Aku berhasil menangkap ikan." Furihata berkata dengan senang, menunjukkan ikan hasil tangkapan di tangannya pada sang naga yang terbangun.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Furihata yang sedang bercerita bagaimana akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap ikan besar itu. Sang naga merah tersenyum mendengar cerita Furihata, merasa bahagia bahwa kini ada seseorang yang berbicara dan bercerita dengannya. Bahwa kini sang dewa tidak sendirian lagi.

**OoOoO**

Dalam roda kehidupan segalanya berulang. Hari, bulan, bahkan makanan. Seperti halnya mengapa dewa pengelana ada. Setiap hari Furihata selalu memakan ikan yang berhasil ditangkapnya, namun meski begitu ia tidak pernah bosan. Ia akan membakar ikan-ikan itu, berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memakannya, dan selalu berusaha menawarkannya pada Akashi. Namun naga merah itu selalu menolak, lebih memilih untuk berbaring di belakang Furihata dan memperhatikan remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu makan dengan lahap.

Lalu, seiring waktu yang selalu mereka habiskan bersama Akashi mulai menyadari bahwa matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari hal lain selain Furihata. Seolah tidak ada hal lain selain remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu dalam jarak pandangnya. Sore itu ia mengikuti Furihata yang mengajaknya pergi ke sungai. Furihata duduk di pinggir sungai dan memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air sungai, sementara Akashi berbaring di belakang Furihata dan hanya memasukkan ekornya ke dalam air. Lalu Akashi melakukannya lagi, tanpa sadar ia terus menatap Furihata, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengangkat kepalanya dan terpaku menatap remaja bersurai cokelat tanah itu. Sadar sedang diperhatikan Furihata menoleh. Sejenak mata dwi warna dan mata cokelat tanah itu bertemu, dan Akashi mengernyit ketika merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras dan tidak biasa. Aneh sekali.

Furihata hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Sementara Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menahan suatu gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya. Dan untuk kali ini Akashi bersyukur karena tubuhnya yang berwarna merah menyamarkan rona merah yang sedang menjalari wajahnya saat ini.

_Dia imut sekali. Sangat berbahaya_, pikir Akashi.

"Mungkin ini karena aku datang ke sini berpikir aku akan dimakan, tapi menghabiskan hari seperti ini sangat menyenangkan." Furihata berkata seraya memainkan air dengan kakinya. "Ini benar-benar berbeda dari ketika aku di desa."

Akashi hanya diam mendengarkan, masih mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Sei-sama, Sei-sama." Panggil Furihata.

"Hm?"

"Aku berdoa orang-orang di desa...bisa bahagia juga."

Akhirnya Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Furihata yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang penuh harapan. "Ya, kurasa begitu..." katanya.

Furihata tersenyum, dan Akashi kembali terpaku. Sebelumnya, Akashi pikir remaja bersurai cokelat tanah ini hanyalah seorang bocah kotor. Tetapi jika dia seperti ini, polos dan baik, bagaimana Akashi bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Furihata?

**OoOoO**

Sang dewa naga memiliki kekuatan untuk "melihat". Maka, hari itu, ketika Furihata sedang pergi mengumpulkan kayu bakar di hutan, Akashi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengawasinya. Namun yang ia lihat dalam penglihatannya saat itu membuatnya tiba-tiba sangat marah. Ia melihat Furihata yang sedang diganggu dan diperkosa oleh tiga orang pria. Furihata berusaha keras menolak, namun tiga pria itu tidak peduli dan terus memaksanya. Melihat Furihata yang terus berkata tidak dan berusaha menahan air matanya membuat Akashi benar-benar marah. Ia merentangkan sayapnya dan segera melesat terbang ke hutan, ke tempat Furihata.

Kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan ketiga pria yang sedang memperkosa Furihata. Hentakan angin yang kencang dari sayap sang naga yang sedang marah itu seketika melempar ketiga pria itu, menjauh dari Furihata. Di atas rerumputan Furihata meringkuk dengan pakaian yang berantakan.

"Sei-sama..." kata Furihata, terkejut.

"KOUKI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN MEREKA." Kata Akashi marah. Suara sang dewa naga itu begitu keras hingga membuat Furihata terkejut dan menutup mata dan telinganya. Akashi menatap tajam pada ketiga pria yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan dan berkata lagi, "Manusia... Kalian— Beritahu aku bagaimana kalian ingin aku kutuk."

Furihata beranjak bangkit dan mendekati Akashi.

"Sei-sama. Sei-sama, maafkan mereka. Hal ini mau bagaimana lagi..." Katanya berusaha menenangkan sang naga.

Furihata mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh Akashi, namun sang naga yang sedang marah itu menolak untuk disentuh. Nampaknya sang dewa benar-benar sangat marah. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Akashi, menunduk menatap Furihata dengan marah. "INIKAH DESA YANG INGIN KAU PERKAYA? BAHKAN MESKI KAU DIPERKOSA? SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG MEMPERKOSA KOUKI?!"

Akashi merentangkan sayapnya dan hentakan angin yang kencang terasa menghujam. Bunga-bunga dan dedaunan bergetar kencang, sebagian berhasil tetap bertahan di tangkainya, namun sebagian lainnya terlepas dari tangkainya dan menari di udara. Dan sang dewa masih terus meraung marah, membuat ketiga pria yang tadi mengganggu dan memperkosa Furihata saling berpelukan ketakutan.

"SIAPA ITU?! KOUKI! KATAKAN, KOOUUU—KIIII!"

Akhirnya angin kencang itu berhenti ketika Furihata terduduk di depan Akashi dan menyentuh kakinya. Bunga-bunga dan dedaunan berhenti bergetar. Akashi menunduk menatap Furihata yang membungkukkan tubuhnya di kakinya.

"Ya. Sei-sama, maafkan mereka. Hal ini mau bagaimana lagi..." Kata Furihata, kembali berusaha membujuk sang naga.

Ketika Furihata mengangkat kepalanya Akashi terdiam melihat wajah Furihata yang terlihat akan menangis. _Imut sekali. Kouki yang imut_, pikir Akashi terpaku. _Ah, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis..._

Tidak ingin melihat Furihata menangis, maka Akashi pun menyerah. Akashi menghela napas dan memalingkan wajahnya, sementara ekornya bergerak-gerak merapikan pakaian Furihata yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjelaskannya?" tanya Akashi pada ketiga pria, kini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Di—di gunung di utara ada seorang raja yang tinggal di sebuah istana... para wanita di desa kami semuanya dibawa ke sana. Kadang-kadang, mereka yang tubuhnya tidak dapat digunakan lagi dikirim kembali." Jelas salah seorang pria.

Akashi menatap ketiga pria itu dengan tajam. Lalu, seraya menarik Furihata menjauh dari ketiga pria itu dengan menggunakan ekornya, ia berkata, "Ya, aku mengerti. Tetapi, kau tahu..." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan sambil berkata dengan tegas, "KOUKI ITU TERLARANG!"

Furihata tertegun, terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan. Ketika kemudian Akashi mengajaknya pulang, ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Sementara Akashi hanya diam, membiarkan remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu menangis di ekornya. Ia tahu itu bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan semacam kelegaan dan senang.

**OoOoO**

Sesampainya di kuil, Furihata duduk di teras kuil dan melepaskan kain yang selama ini selalu menutupi mata kirinya. Sang naga yang kini telah tenang berdiri di depan Furihata, memperhatikan mata kiri Furihata yang terluka. Nampaknya, karena luka itu membuat mata kiri Furihata tidak bisa melihat lagi.

"Salah satu pria tadi juga memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya," kata Akashi teringat. "Dia terluka juga?"

"Ini adalah hukuman ketika kami pergi untuk mencoba dan menyelamatkan para wanita." Jawab Furihata dengan sedih, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu dikutuk? Coba kulihat." Kata Akashi seraya berjalan mendekat.

Furihata tidak menyadari ketika tiba-tiba sang naga yang bertubuh besar itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika merasakan jari yang menyentuh mata kirinya dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria tampan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

_Luka yang mengerikan. Anak malang_, pikir Akashi—yang telah berubah ke dalam wujud manusia—iba. Lalu Akashi mencium mata kiri Furihata yang terluka dengan lembut.

Furihata mengerjap kebingungan menatap sosok manusia Akashi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Menyadari kebingungan Furihata, Akashi segera menjelaskan, "Oh, aku dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Tapi hanya dalam...kasus tertentu."

Furihata menatap sosok laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Sangat tampan dengan sepasang mata dwi warna yang memukau sekaligus menyeramkan—merah dan emas. Mata dwi warna itu, Furihata sangat mengenalnya. Dan juga suara itu. Kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok laki-laki berambut merah ini memang benar-benar Akashi, sang dewa naga yang selalu bersamanya selama ini. Menyadari betapa tampannya sosok manusia Akashi, dan sosok tampan ini baru saja mencium mata kirinya, membuat rona merah segera menjalari wajah Furihata.

Lalu Furihata menyadari sesuatu. Luka di mata kirinya telah menghilang. Akashi telah menghilangkan luka di mata kirinya. Luka di mata kirinya secara ajaib telah sembuh, meski masih tetap tidak bisa terbuka dan melihat. Namun gejolak perasaan senang terasa membuncah di dadanya. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Furihata. Di desanya tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik dan melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Akashi adalah yang pertama. Itu membuat Furihata merasa sangat senang sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Akashi. Maka, dengan wajah merona ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"A-aku akan pergi mengambil kayu bakar." Katanya sambil kembali menutup mata kirinya dengan kain.

Akashi hanya memandang dengan bingung sosok Furihata yang berlari dengan cepat. Ketika kemudian sosok Furihata menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menoleh menatap gunung yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Jadi, orang yang telah mencuri mata indah Kouki hidup di suatu tempat di luar sana." Gumam Akashi.

**OoOoO**

Maka, di malam yang sama, sesuatu yang tidak Furihata ketahui terjadi. Ketika Furihata telah terlelap, Akashi—yang kembali ke dalam wujud naga—diam-diam pergi. Ia terbang menuju gunung di utara, menyerang istana milik seorang raja yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh masalah di desa kecil Furihata. Raja itu gemetar ketakutan ketika Akashi meletakkan satu kakinya yang besar dia atas tubuhnya. Aura gelap dan kemarahan yang terpancar dari sang naga merah membuat raja itu tidak berkutik.

"Jiwa busuk darimu itu, aku akan melahapnya," kata Akashi, menatap wajah pucat pasi sang raja. "Kau akan impoten untuk sisa hidupmu!"

Dan, **Gulp**... suara menelan pun terdengar.

**OoOoO**

Pagi pun datang. Furihata menggeliat pelan ketika Akashi menyentuh pelan tubuhnya. Ia beranjak bangun dan tersenyum saat melihat sang naga merah yang berbaring melingkar di sampingnya, memberinya kehangatan seperti tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya, lalu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar kuil. Akashi mengikuti dari belakang dan menyentuh punggung Furihata dengan moncongnya ketika remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang memakai sepatunya sambil berkata, "Aku akan mengambil air di sungai."

Maka, berangkatlah Furihata ke sungai. Ketika Furihata sedang mengambil air di sungai ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah desanya, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak terdengar lagi di desanya. "Ini agak berisik..." Katanya penasaran, menoleh ke arah ke desanya.

Furihata pun beranjak memeriksa. Ia berdiri di puncak bukit dan melihat ke bawah, pada desanya yang tampak lebih ramai dan lebih hidup dari biasanya. Suara tawa yang masih terdengar itu bukan hanya suara tawa para lelaki, tetapi juga suara tawa para gadis. Mereka semua tertawa gembira. Rupanya para gadis telah kembali ke desa. Furihata mengerjap, menatap tak percaya pada keajaiban yang selalu dinanti oleh setiap orang di desanya.

Lalu dengan perasaan senang ia berlari kembali ke kuil.

"Sei-sama! Apa kau melakukan sesuatu?!" teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati sang naga merah yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon besar.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Furihata yang tampak senang sekaligus bingung.

"Apa?" katanya, balik bertanya.

"Para gadis telah kembali!" beritahu Furihata dengan senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah desanya.

"Ah! Kouki..." Akashi tersenyum dan berkata, "Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menjadi pedamping laki-laki."

Furihata terdiam, tertegun menatap sang naga merah. Ia tersentak saat teringat bahwa ia disini karena dikorbankan oleh warga desanya, karena sudah tidak ada lagi perempuan di desanya. Kini para gadis telah kembali ke desa. Dan itu artinya, ia harus pergi dari sini, dari sisi sang dewa naga. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa mendesak pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terasa sesak, entah kenapa.

"Oh...ya..." kata Furihata menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Ada apa, Kouki? Dimana "Banzai-mu"?" tanya Akashi, menatap Furihata dengan bingung.

"Um... Aku—" Furihata memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menekan perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya. "Aku akan mencari seorang gadis...untuk menggantikan...aku."

"Kouki," Akashi menatap lekat-lekat sosok bersurai cokelat tanah itu dan terdiam sejenak. "Maukah kau mencobanya denganku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh?" Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut menatap sang naga merah. Ia berusaha mencerna pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, lalu menit kemudian rona merah segera menjalari wajahnya. Jantungnya berdentum keras, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Maka ia berusaha mencari alasan dalam kepalanya yang mendadak terasa kosong.

"Um... Aku akan pergi mandi. Aku...harus membersihkan diri..." katanya seraya membalik tubuhnya dan berlari pergi.

Namun ekor Akashi menggapai tubuh Furihata lebih cepat, membuat remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu berhenti. Dan menit berikutnya Furihata merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Akashi telah berubah ke dalam wujud manusianya. Pelukannya terasa hangat dan lembut, membuat Furihata merasa jantungnya seolah hendak meledak.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk hal-hal seperti itu," kata Akashi memperat pelukannya, menghirup aroma lembut dari tubuh sang remaja. "Aku ingin kau sekarang, Kouki."

Rona merah semakin memenuhi wajah Furihata, membuat wajahnya terasa panas seolah ia sedang demam. "Ah. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak," katanya. Kepalanya masih terus berusaha mencari alasan.

Furihata bukannya tidak ingin bercinta dengan Akashi. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ingin. Tetapi Akashi adalah seorang dewa, sedangkan ia adalah manusia dan tubuhnya telah kotor. Ia yang mendampingi para pria di desanya selama para gadis-gadis di desanya tidak ada. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan tubuh yang telah kotor itu untuk bercinta dengan seorang dewa seperti Akashi? Rasanya itu tidak pantas, bukan?

"Maafkan aku! Aku—aku kotor!" kata Furihata sedih. Air mata terasa mendesak kelopak matanya.

Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Ia meraih kepala Furihata dan memaksanya untuk menoleh kepadanya, lalu meredam protes sang remaja dalam ciuman yang lembut. "Perkataanku adalah absolut. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Pahami itu dengan baik, Kouki. Okay?" katanya, lalu mencium dengan lembut mata kiri Furihata yang tertutup kain.

Furihata pun terdiam. Akashi mengangkat tubuh Furihata dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_, lalu membawanya menuju sungai. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membersihkan diri bersama? Bukankah itu bagus?" katanya lagi.

"Sei-sama...mengapa kau...melakukan ini?" tanya Furihata bingung.

"Kita akan membuat...seorang anak." Jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

Furihata menatap sang dewa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Membuat seorang anak? Bagaimana mungkin? Sang dewa pasti sedang bercanda. Tetapi wajah Akashi terlihat begitu tenang dan serius. Ketika sampai di sungai Akashi duduk sejenak di tepi sungai seraya memangku Furihata. Sementara Furihata masih memandang Akashi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kita benar-benar bisa melakukannya," kata Akashi seraya melepaskan kain yang menutup mata kiri Furihata dan meletakkannya di atas batu. "Aku dapat berubah menjadi wujud manusia untuk alasan ini."

Lalu Akashi membawa Furihata masuk ke dalam Sungai bersamanya, dan kemudian menurunkan sang remaja di dalam air yang tidak terlalu dalam. Furihata masih terdiam, memandang air sungai yang tenang lalu kembali memandang Akashi. Berbagai macam perasaan terasa teraduk di dalam dadanya. Namun ketika Akashi kembali mencium mata kirinya, Furihata pun menyerah.

"Kenapa kau membuatku merasa seperti ini, Kouki?" kata Akashi seraya menatap sang remaja.

Furihata tidak menjawab, hanya balik menatap sang dewa dengan wajah yang merona merah. Lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi dan menyambut ketika sang dewa mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dalam ketenangan, percintaan itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu percintaan sang dewa dengan sang remaja. Para hewan bersembunyi di dalam sarang mereka. Para ikan berenang menjauh. Dan bahkan angin berhenti bertiup. Hanya suara gemericik air yang menemani percintaan yang tenang itu.

**OoOoO**

Kemudian, musim pun berlalu. Pagi itu Akashi—yang sedang dalam wujud manusia—berdiri di atas bukit, memandang keramaian desa di bawah. Terdengar suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama, suara yang menghidupkan kembali suasana desa.

_Kurasa suara anak-anak tidak terlalu buruk_, pikir Akashi, _tetapi anak kami tetap yang paling imut._

Ketika Akashi sedang asyik mengamati tiba-tiba terdengar suara Furihata yang berteriak memanggilnya. Akashi menoleh dan melihat remaja laki-laki bersurai cokelat tanah itu sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil menggendong seekor naga kecil berwarna cokelat-kemerahan dalam pelukannya. Wajah Furihata nampak gembira sekali.

"Sei-sama, berita besar!" kata Furihata.

"Kouki, ada apa?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Dia—dia bicara! Chibi bicara!" seru Furihata gembira, menghentikan kakinya di depan Akashi.

"Oya? Aku ingin mendengarnya." Kata Akashi penasaran.

Furihata memandang naga kecil dalam gendongannya dan mengusap dengan lembut kepalanya.

"Chibi, ayolah. Sekali lagi." Katanya, berusaha membujuk. Namun naga kecil mereka hanya diam. "Sekali lagi." Katanya lagi, masih berusaha membujuk. Namun naga kecil mereka masih tetap diam.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Dia bilang—"

Namun belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang naga kecil tiba-tiba bersuara, "Kou—Kouki."

Furihata memandang Akashi sejenak dan tersenyum, lalu ia mengangkat tubuh naga kecil mereka menghadap Akashi. Dan naga kecil kembali bersuara, "Kouki."

"Kurasa, itu karena aku terlalu banyak mengatakan namamu sehingga namamu yang pertama disebutkan oleh anak kita." Kata Akashi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Furihata dan naga kecil mereka. Furihata pun hanya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah cerita ini berakhir. Sang dewa berhenti berkelana. Malah, sang dewa menemukan sebuah tempat untuk dilindungi, dan dia pun menjadi dewa penjaga. Bagaimanapun, sang dewa menyadari. Akhirnya dia mengerti, bahwa dia menjadi dewa pengelana agar dia bisa bersama dengan mereka berdua...manusia yang dicintainya dan anak mereka.

**~Fin~**


End file.
